Problem: Solve for $x$ : $2 = \dfrac{x}{10}$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $10$ $ 2 {\cdot 10} = \dfrac{x}{10} {\cdot 10} $ Simplify: $20 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{10}} \cdot \cancel{10}$ $x = 20$